<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of the Covenant by Lailuhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373529">Blood of the Covenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuhhh/pseuds/Lailuhhh'>Lailuhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Jacobs Needs A Hug, David Jacobs-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, Oh wait, Sad David Jacobs, bad attempt at accents, basically thisis me beating david up for roughly 6k words, david jacobs gets a hug, everything else is filler, he strong for family, hes trying guys, i also really love davey, it could be romatic or platonic, jack kelly gives a hug, like me, newsies family yall, okay i think thats it, probably also some angst, race is a mama hen, thats why theres both, the boys just really love davey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuhhh/pseuds/Lailuhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had sadly become accustomed to seeing signs. He hated when he started seeing David show them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs &amp; Jack Kelly, David Jacobs &amp; Les Jacobs, David Jacobs &amp; Les Jacobs &amp; Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs &amp; Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood of the Covenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had noticed it the first time he’d gone to David’s house, how everything was muted. His mother and sister seemed nice enough, but his father— it was like he was trying too hard. He went out of his way to make polite conversation, asking about how Jack and David met, how the day went, if anything exciting happened. Jack could tell David was reluctant to answer, trying to steer the conversation away from it. He thought it was just because David was a good kid and didn’t want to say what actually happened, but it wasn’t just that, he looked scared. </p><p>He’d seen it before, from other boys on the streets and the Lodging, and he wished he could do something about it. “I’m tellin ya, his pop ain’t no good.”</p><p>“Ya don’t know that. How’d you feel if ya got injured and couldn’t work no more, havin to rely on yer kids fer the income?”</p><p>“It ain’t that Race, I’m tellin ya. Davey looked scared to even look at him, let alone be in the same room. He ain’t even crack a smile at anythin.” Jack ran a hand through his hair. “I just wish he’d say somethin so I can help.”</p><p>“Ya ever thought you meddlin will make it worse?” Race questioned. “I know alotta the guys trust ya with their lives because ya got them outta a bad situation, but Dave— he’s still gotta roof over his head.”</p><p>“And we don’t?”</p><p>“Ya know what I mean. I don’t wanna say leave it until somethin happens, but that might be what ya need to do.”</p><p>He didn’t want to agree but he had to. David’s personal life wasn’t any of Jack’s business. If he wanted to share then he would and if he didn’t— Jack would make it easily known that he would help in unwelcome situations.</p><p>A week came and went, the days uneventful besides the regular hassle until one morning—</p><p>“What the hell happened to you?”</p><p>Jack heard Albert’s voice over the crowd at the distribution center, followed by several others.</p><p>“Quite the shiner ya got.”</p><p>“Ey now ya match the rest of us.”</p><p>“Geez who’d ya piss off to get that?”</p><p>Jack made his way over to where everyone was, his eyes trained on David’s face, more so the black eye that had formed.</p><p>“Nothing happened. Les just had a nightmare and ended up getting me while I was trying to wake him up.”</p><p>That was a lie. Jack knew it, he was a master at them after all. He looked to Les, a sullen look plastered on the boy’s face. It didn’t fit him at all. He noticed how Les didn’t try to correct him, only giving a look like he would start crying if everyone kept teasing the two of them.</p><p>“Alright alright, go get yer papes. Ya can admire his mug later.” Jack shewed the others away, giving the brothers breathing room. He put his hand on his chin. “I think it gives ya character.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “You have plenty of that for the both of us.”</p><p>“What’s a little more, huh?”</p><p>They bought their papers and went to their normal spot. Most of the people they sold to asked what happened in relation to David’s eye, and while he nearly froze every time someone asked, Jack had different answers for everyone.</p><p>
  <em>“He’s a bit clumsy and ran into a pole.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Won his first ever fight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would ya believe me if I said he somehow did it to himself?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tried to break up a fight and got caught up in it.”</em>
</p><p>Jack noticed, every time.</p><p>He also noticed how slow he’d been. It was a decent headline, not much more needed to be added to get people to buy, but when Jack was nearly done, David still had half of his stack. Les too.</p><p>He knew the reason, and he knew that unless either of them asked for it, he couldn’t help.</p><p>“Sorry, Jack.”</p><p>Jack snapped out of his thought, looking at David. “What for?”</p><p>“I guess— today’s just not a good selling day for us. It was a bit of a rough night and we’re not at our best.”</p><p>“Ey, don’t worry about it. Everyone has their off days.”</p><p>Neither of them put up much of a fight when Jack offered to take half of each of their stacks.</p><p>They’d sold everything and gone back to the lodging for a little while to divide up the earnings and David was adamant about Jack taking more because of him selling their papers.</p><p>“It’s not fair that we should get the money even though you did the work.”</p><p>“Yeah well we’s all partners and you said 50/50, so we’s doin 50/50. You don’t get to change yer mind about it.”</p><p>“If they don’t want it then I’m sure someone will.” Race called from where he was.</p><p>They stayed a while and left just before it got dark, Jack’s happy mood going with them. He knew, or, at least, he thought he understood why they were going back. They weren’t the only boys there that still had family.</p><p>The other boys though, it was the same situation, but vastly different. A number of things Jack both did and didn’t understand all at the same time.</p><p>“Ya keep yer face like that and it’ll freeze.” Specs absentmindedly said.</p><p>“Maybe I want it that way.”</p><p>“Jack, I know what yer thinkin. We’s all care bout Dave and Les, but if they don’t ask—”</p><p>“Ya think I don’t know that?” The words came out, malice behind them. “They don’t deserve that! None of the boys here deserved that, no kid deserves that. I mean what kinda fuckin person…”</p><p>“I know.” Specs clapped him on the shoulder. “But they’s one of us now and we take care of our own. We’s the light they need right now in the dark.”</p><p>He hated it.</p><p>Jack didn’t want to be a light in the dark. David and Les shouldn’t be in the dark in the first place. Les was so carefree and happy, he was a literal child for god sake. And</p><p>David— David was smart and kind, the boys calling him a worse mother hen than Jack ever was. They didn’t deserve it.</p><p>It was when Les went to the distribution center by himself one day that Jack knew something bad happened.</p><p>“Hey Shortstack. Where’s that beanstock of a brother of yers?”</p><p>“Uh, Davey’s sick.”</p><p>Les looked like he’d been crying; eyes red and puffy, tear streaks down his face, nose still stuffy. He tried to play it off as him also being sick, but knowing what kind of person</p><p>David was, there was no way he’d let his little brother go to work sick if he himself was staying home.</p><p>Jack couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled Les aside, keeping the both of them out of the way.</p><p>“Les, is Davey really sick?” Jack tried to keep his tone level and as non threatening as he could.</p><p>After a moment, Les shook his head and unshed tears started to fall.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Again, he shook his head. “Are you okay?” A nod. “Yer not hurt or anythin?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“Can ya tell me what happened?”</p><p>Les sniffed and wiped his nose. “Ya know the headlines have been hard and we don’t sell as much. Yesterday was the least we brought in a while and— papa…”</p><p>Jack tried to keep his face neutral. He could feel the blood rushing to it.</p><p>“Davey’s hurt real bad. Papa doesn’t like crying either so I made it worse.”</p><p>Jack knelt in front of the crying boy and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“He needs help Jack. Papa wouldn’t let anyone help him. I didn’t see because he wouldn’t show me but…”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m gonna go get him and make sure he’s okay and take him to see Kloppman to make sure of it. Ya feelin up to sellin? I’m sure Crutchie or Race won’t mind if ya tag along with them.”</p><p>Les nodded after a moment, which Jack was grateful for. It was either have him with someone or have him sit in the lodging until he came back with David and he didn’t want to leave him by himself, or with someone he was less familiar with.</p><p>He found Crutchie before he was about to head out, telling him to keep an eye on Les while he went to check on David. He watched as the two of them left, nearly sprinting from the entrance.</p><p>Davey was hurt, badly. He hadn’t been treated at all.</p><p>What if what he found—</p><p>No. Davey was strong. He could hold his own against the Delanceys and the bulls. There was no way he wouldn’t try to hold out until someone got there. And that someone would be Jack.</p><p>Only a few blocks away, he tried to steel himself. He didn’t know what he’d find, or what he’d do. He’d seen it before, and had to be dragged away before escalating the situation, but Davey was different. Davey was Jack’s best friend— his partner, his better half as the other guys put it. He didn’t know how he would react to the situation if he happened upon it.</p><p>Fortunately, or not, for all parties involved, he did not.</p><p>While he was nearer to David’s house, he was still a decent ways away, which begged the question; why was David limping slowly in front of him?</p><p>“Davey!”</p><p>Even from a distance, Jack knew it was him. The regular, collectiveness that was Davey’s being was gone. He was disheveled; his shirt untucked, vest undone, hair sticking in every direction. He was favoring his left leg while an arm was wrapped around his right side. His black eye was still there, still nearly as prominent as it was the first day. His face though, his emotions were absent. A complete stoic expression pasted to it.</p><p>Jack didn’t know how to react. He stood there, a few feet away taking in every one of Davey’s features.</p><p>“Jack.” Jack’s eyes immediately sought Davey’s. “I need help.”</p><p>There were no emotions in those words, nothing that indicated the seriousness of the whole situation. But Davey’s eyes were pleading; screaming for help in any form it could be given.</p><p>“I got you.” Jack closed the gap between them, taking the arm Davey offered around his shoulder. “We’re gonna get you taken care of.”</p><p>The route they took was a bit longer than normal, Jack asking if Davey would mind going a bit out of the way to dodge the crowds, and the other boys that would no doubt ask questions. Jack knew when he answered that it was fine, it was a lie. He knew Davey wanted to get there quickly so he could finally sit, but he also knew, even though Davey was as injured as he was, he didn’t want to inconvenience him or reject his kind thought.</p><p>Davey was silent the entire trek back to the lodging, only nodding or shaking his head at any questions Jack asked; no grunts or pained groans. It was beyond worrisome. <br/>None of the others had been back when they got there, only Kloppman at the front, a deep frown on his face when they entered.</p><p>“I’ll get water on the stove. Ya know where the supplies are.”</p><p>“Yer the best Kloppman.”</p><p>Jack led Davey to a bed, letting him down gently.</p><p>“I’m gonna get the stuff. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>David merely nodded.</p><p>Jack didn’t understand how Davey did it. The extent of his injuries, with how bad he looked, he didn’t understand how he was keeping it together. He’d never seen someone injured that terribly and not make a sound. Hell, Race would milk a paper cut for as long as he could, crying out in mock anguish if someone bumped into him.</p><p>When he returned to the room with the box of medical supplies and water, David was hunched over, attempting to take off his shoes.</p><p>“Stop that.” Jack said, taking a chair and sitting in front of him. “Don’t try to mess when yer like this.”</p><p>“Did Les find you?” Somehow, David’s question made him sound far away.</p><p>“Yeah, earlier.” He had David’s left leg propped on his lap, the ankle was swollen. “He’s out sellin with Crutchie right now. Tell me if I’m doin anythin that hurts.”</p><p>David didn’t answer as Jack wrapped his ankle. Jack knew, just by how many times he’d treated the other boys, and had himself treated, that even the smallest movements or touches hurt. He knew that David was in a lot of pain and should be saying something. But he also knew, either the adrenaline or shock was keeping him from doing so.</p><p>“Lemme check yer side. You havin any trouble breathin?”</p><p>David shook his head. Jack hoped he wasn’t lying.</p><p>He let David take his vest off and unbutton his shirt. Jack was speechless when he saw how bruised David’s torso was. An array of black and purple, some spots of blue and yellow; new and old bruises alike peppered him. And his back— the same canvas of bruises, except it looked like he’d been whipped with a stick. Old and new scars littered the lower portion.</p><p>“Belt.” David muttered, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>“Davey…”</p><p>“He started yelling, and Les started crying. He doesn’t like it when you cry.”</p><p>Jack tore his eyes away, getting a cloth and dipping it in the water in an attempt to try to clean David’s wounds.</p><p>“It’s only me. I don’t let him touch the others, don’t give him reason to.” David flinched slightly as Jack dabbed the cloth on his back. “Mama and Sarah brought in a steady amount. Les and I have varied days, and I always take the blame for when we don’t bring in enough.”</p><p>“Ain’t no blame to take when there ain’t none to get.” Jack was seething. He wanted nothing more than to go to David’s apartment and deal with it.</p><p>“I yelled at him yesterday when we got back. That’s what set him off, and then Les started crying because he saw what happened and he took off his belt; said it ain’t right for boys to cry about nothing so he’d give us a reason.”</p><p>“There ain’t nothin wrong with cryin.”</p><p>“Mama and Sarah are leaving.” That threw Jack for a loop. “Sarah told me mama had been talking with her sister, and how she said we could leave and go live with her until we got settled.”</p><p>“So— yer leavin too.”</p><p>“Les is. He’s too young to be like this, but me,” David looked at Jack, a ghost of a smile on his face. “I wouldn’t give this up for the world.”</p><p>It was quiet after that.</p><p>Jack cleaned and dressed David’s wounds as best he could, his mind jumping back and forth with what he’d just been told. He normally had answers, a sense of direction he should take, but not that time. That time, the person was Davey, and Davey was different.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they sat in silence while he tended to the bruised boy; long enough for the water to cool down, and for a few other boys to begin trickling in. They all seemed to notice the heaviness in the room and gave the two of them their space.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jack looked up at the sudden words. “for doing that. I can’t normally reach my back.”</p><p>Jack hung his head, shaking it. “Davey— I don’t even know what to say.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything.” David pulled his shirt back on, no intention of buttoning it. “Just— being here is enough. Coming to find me was enough; making sure Les was okay was enough… I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Ya ain’t goin back there.” His tone firm. “I ain’t gonna letcha go back there.”</p><p>“Jack—”</p><p>“I ain’t lettin ya! I ain’t gonna let ya put yerself in that situation! Ya don’t deserve it!”</p><p>“And my mother and siblings do?” David was calm, his voice shaking as emotions slowly seeped back in. “It’s either me or them, and I know I can handle it.”</p><p>“That ain’t—” Jack huffed, taking a deep breath. “That ain’t what I mean and ya know it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” A sad smile on his face. He was hunched over, his hands on the back of his head. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>It broke Jack’s heart. David— Davey, the one who didn’t say no to a challenge, the one who always seemed to have an idea, the one people knew they could turn to for help, was stopped. He was sitting on a bed broken and bandaged, looking so small and vulnerable. And quiet. The quiet was the worst thing about it.</p><p>“Davey!”</p><p>Jack looked to Les, who was standing in the doorway with Crutchie behind him.</p><p>“Hey.” David sounded so nonchalant. His arms were perched on his knees and a smile across his face. “You didn’t cause Crutchie any trouble did you?”</p><p>“Trouble? Today was the best day sellin I had in a while.” Crutchie smirked. “Got a few cookies from some old ladies too.”</p><p>Les was across the room and at David’s side, stopping himself from launching onto his brother for a hug.</p><p>“Come here, I’m okay.” David opened his arms and Les gingerly wrapped his own around his brother’s waist.</p><p>Jack looked at them, then to Crutchie who motioned him over. He gave David a lite pat on the shoulder, indicating him leaving. He just managed to hear a soft, tear-filled I’m sorry before going to Crutchie.</p><p>“How was it?” Jack asked, tone hushed.</p><p>“I weren’t lyin when I said it was the best day; went and sold in front of the church when everyone was getting out and sold everythin we had. Les— looked like he was on the verge of tears every second, not even sayin the headline, just walkin up to whoever and askin if they would buy. First few said no and he did just bout start cryin.” He looked past Jack to David and Les. “Looks like he couldn’t hold it in no more.”</p><p>Jack looked back at them. Les’s grip looked like it wouldn’t break for anything, and David was rubbing circles in his back.</p><p>“Did he tell ya anything?”</p><p>“Said it was only him; made him mad on purpose so he wouldn’t get the others. He got scars on his back from a belt.”</p><p>“Just like him though; takin the attentions off others.”</p><p>“How long would it have been goin on to leave scars like that? How many times has he come in the mornin and had guys, had me, slap him on the back while he’s like that and he ain’t done so much as twitch? How many times have we hurt him?”</p><p>“Ya know if it happened, it was an accident.” Crutchie patted Jack’s arm. “Ya know he wouldn’t say nothin bout it because he don’t want you to worry.”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “He said his ma and sister were leavin to live with his aunt, said he was gonna make them take Les because he deserves better.”</p><p>“And he don’t?”</p><p>“I dunno what to do. He didn’t say when they were leavin but… I don’t want him goin back home, but he said he has to to make sure only he gets it.”</p><p>“Geez… is it too much to ask that him and Les stay here and his ma and sister go to the ladies boardin house a few blocks away?”</p><p>“I can ask, but…”</p><p>“Hey, you ain’t the only one who wants to get him outta there. Most of the boys that caught on are pissed. I know Race said he’d talk to Spot if we needed help with anythin.”</p><p>Jack snorted. “Course he did. I just— we’ll ask a little later.”</p><p>He locked eyes with David, a nod between them, and Jack indicating they’d be downstairs.</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>“I’m tellin ya, ain’t no way you can do two flips off the statue when you can barely manage a cartwheel.”</p><p>“And I’m tellin ya if it’s from the very top then I could.”</p><p>“Christ, I swear— Race, what’re the odds of him getting up there and actually pullin it off?”</p><p>“Him actually doin it? Probably like 100:1 against him. Him jumpin off and breakin his neck, 3:1, just getting injured some way, 2:1.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks fer yer support. Jack, at least tell me you believe I could do it.”</p><p>“Mush, I believe ya can do whatever ya want, but doin it successfully is a different matter.”</p><p>Mush started arguing with everyone, something along the lines of him being more agile than he looks. It was all noise against Jack’s ears.</p><p>He’d been downstairs with the others for about an hour, trying to think of a plan to help David. Crutchie’s idea of having his mother and sister stay at the ladies boarding house seemed like the best, not to mention only, option they currently had. He didn’t want any of them in that situation, but he also felt like he was overstepping his boundaries a bit.</p><p>“Y’all’r bastards, ya know that?” Mush laughed. “Yer— what’s that word Dave uses? Incom— imcap—”</p><p>“<em>Inconceivable</em>.” Everyone turned. David was standing at the doorway, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, that one! Inconceivable bastards! Dave, you believe I could flip off the statue right?”</p><p>“I dunno Mush. I’ve seen you trip over your own feet a lot.”</p><p>“My one ally, turned against me like that.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes and slightly lipped into the room, taking a seat next to Jack.</p><p>“How ya feelin?” Jack knew it was a stupid question. He still looked horrible, but at least the air around him was back to normal.</p><p>“Sore. The shock and adrenaline wore off so now everything’s kinda sinking in. Les is sleeping upstairs, hope it’s not a problem.” He ran his hand over his face, snorting at all the others staring at him. “I know I’m the elephant in the room.”</p><p>“Dave—”</p><p>“It’s bullshit. Ain’t no reason it should be happenin.”</p><p>“How longs it been goin on?”</p><p>“I dunno when it started exactly; maybe a year? Give or take a month.”  David didn’t know why, but he had an urge to laugh at himself. “A few months before I had to leave school I guess.”</p><p>“Fuckin hell Dave.”</p><p>“I know what you guys are thinking, it wasn’t always physical so don’t beat yourselves up for thinking why you didn’t notice sooner… he was always real careful about it not having it show on open skin too.”</p><p>“Don’t make excuses fer us.” Race mumbled. “We’s pretty shitty excuses fer friends if we didn’t notice somethin goin on.”</p><p>“We had more important things to worry about.”</p><p>“Dave—” Jack put his hand on David’s leg. “A few pennies ain’t more important than yer well bein.”</p><p>“What’s my well being compared to hundreds of others?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, really are a glass half empty kinda guy aintcha?”</p><p>“Given the circumstance, I think half empty is better than nothing at the moment.”</p><p>“Be real with us fer a sec.” Crutchie said. “Why do ya let him do it?”</p><p>It was a loaded question David didn’t have an answer to. He didn’t realize he didn’t have an answer until he thought about it. He had stood up to the bulls, and had it out with the Delanceys…</p><p>“If… if it’s not me, then it’s mama, or Sarah, or even Les. They’re family, my family, and I’m not going to let them get hurt when I know I can do something about it.”</p><p>“Yeah well family don’t end in blood.”</p><p>David looked up, near shock on his face.</p><p>“We’s yer family too, Dave. Family don’t let family get hurt.”</p><p>“Yeah, ya know the whole <em>blood of the convicts</em> or whatever.”</p><p>“It’s <em>condiment</em> dumbass.”</p><p>“That’s what I said!”</p><p>David rested his head on his hands, looking down at the floor and smiling slightly.</p><p>“Point is,” Jack continued, “we’s here to help and we ain’t goin away, so ya better get used to it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” David’s voice was quiet, and small. “Please…”</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>David had gone home, leaving Les at the lodging for the moment. They’d come up with a plan, one he hoped would work.</p><p>
  <em>“I can get Sarah to tell mama. It’s easier than me trying to talk to her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I still don’t like ya goin back by yerself. Let one of us come with.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I do then he’ll know something’s going on. It has to be like a regular day after selling… but I don’t want Les to be there in case it goes wrong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kid can stay here. We can watch him until ya get back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Still think one of us should go with…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be fine. He— took out a lot of aggression yesterday so it should only be yelling.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As if that’s any better.”</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t. Definitely not. Yelling meant David had a chance to fight back because his words were a better weapon than his hands, and fighting back didn’t mean anything good for anyone.</p><p>He limped to his apartment, taking the steps agonizingly slow. He almost wanted to just go up the fire escape and tell Sarah the plan through her window just so he didn’t have to be in the same place as the man, but he wanted it to work then he needed to be inside.</p><p>“I’m back.” He called as he entered the front door.</p><p>“Hello sweetheart.” His mother said from her seat at the table. “Did you two have a good day?”</p><p>“Could’ve been better. Jack wouldn’t let me out of the lodging after telling him the Delanceys jumped me.”</p><p>“He’s not here.” Sarah said, coming out of her room. “He left a few minutes ago.”</p><p>David took a breath. Maybe it would work out easier than he thought.</p><p>“Are you okay?” His mother was out of her chair nearly in tears, fussing at the sight of him. “I’m so sorry honey.”</p><p>“I’m okay mama. Jack and the guys patched me up.”</p><p>“Where’s your brother?”</p><p>“He’s still at the lodging. Cried himself to sleep. Jack said he’d bring him by when he woke up and once he explained everything.”</p><p>“Explained what?” Sarah asked.</p><p>“We’re leaving.” David stated. “Mama, I know you’ve been talking to Aunt Lin.”</p><p>“David—”</p><p>“She said in her last letter we could go and she’d have everything prepared.” Sarah said, hopefully.</p><p>“I’ve been putting money aside, other than what I bring home. I’ve been doing it since we started selling. I have enough for tickets for the both of you, and… the guys all pitched in for a ticket for Les.”</p><p>“What are you saying?” Ester wiped her eyes. “You’re going to let us leave while you stay here?”</p><p>“I’m staying here, in New York. I can stay at the lodging. Jack’s talking to Mr. Kloppman right now.”</p><p>“David, what about your schooling?”</p><p>“My education isn’t more important than your safety.”</p><p>“Sweetheart…”</p><p>“Mama, please.” Sarah begged, tears pricking at her eyes. “Please. I’m tired of this. I’m tired of having to walk on eggshells in my own house. I’m tired of having to see my brother look like that. I’m scared about next time.”</p><p>“Please mama.” David pleaded. “If it works out, you can be gone by tomorrow morning. Please, I want you all to be safe. Just— trust me, please.”</p><p>Ester looked at David’s bruised face. “Of course I trust you honey. I just…” she wiped away her tears. “What’s your idea?”</p><p>David smiled, hugging his mother and pulling Sarah in. “It’ll be okay. Jack’s plans never fail.”</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>The door opened and heavy footsteps padded through the room.</p><p>“Welcome home dear.” Ester said, looking up from her lace work and forcing a smile. “I was just going to get dinner started.”</p><p>Mayer ignored her, instead walking straight to David and Sarah’s room.</p><p>“Welcome back papa.” Sarah said.</p><p>“Where’s Les?” He asked, looking to David.</p><p>“He—” He inhaled, quickly sparing a look at him before going back to his book. “He’s at the lodging house. He and a few of the other kids were playing a big game of marbles and he was winning. Jack said he’d make sure to bring him back before night.”</p><p>“What did you tell them?”</p><p>“What you told me to; the Delanceys jumped us while coming home.”</p><p>“And they believed it?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I, um, Oscar and Morris weren’t there this morning. Jack said they wouldn’t be around for a few days on account of they need to heal…”</p><p>Mayer was silent for a moment. “If Les isn’t home within the hour, you’re going to get him.”</p><p>There was only ten minutes until the next hour. David knew Jack wouldn’t be there with Les. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Mayer stalked out of the room, ignoring everyone as he went into the other.</p><p>David let out a shaky breath, wanting to cry from relief. He looked to Sarah, a ghost of a smile on her face. It was working. The plan had been set in motion and working.</p><p>When the clock hit the top of the hour, David hopped off of his bed and went straight to the front door.</p><p>“I’m going to go get Les.” He said loud enough so his father would hear. After a minute of silence, he knew he had time on his side.</p><p>“Come back safe honey.” His mother said with a small smile.</p><p>“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p><p>Leaving the apartment was like a massive weight off his shoulders. David felt like he could finally breathe. Knowing that his family would finally be safe was such a relief. Every step, every foot he got closer to the lodging was one foot closer he got to being done with it.</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>“Ya sure callin in Spot is a good idea?”</p><p>“I’m just sayin that in case things go south, we should have the backup prepared.”</p><p>“Spot likes Dave. Ain’t no way he’d say no to gettin him and his family outta that situation. Isn’t like he ain’t done it for others before.”</p><p>“How you know Spot likes him?”</p><p>“Because he’s told me dumbass. ‘I like the kid’ he says, ‘good head on his shoulders’. ‘Sides, Dave’s helped him and his guys a bunch. Ya all know how Spot don’t like owin people.”</p><p>“Even if things don’t go south, I’d like him here to make sure they don’t.”</p><p>Jack had been absentmindedly listening to the guys talk, agreeing with nearly everything they said. He just needed David to give them the all clear to set it in motion.</p><p>“I don’t wanna leave here.” Les’s voice surprised him slightly. “I wanna stay here with you guys and Davey.”</p><p>It was a shame really. David had left before Les woke up, so it left Jack to fill him in on what was going to, or hopefully going to happen the next morning.</p><p>“I know, but it’s better if ya don’t stay.”</p><p>“Why can’t I just stay like Davey?”</p><p>“It ain’t right for a kid yer age to be livin on the streets. Sometimes it’s unavoidable, but you got a family that loves ya and wants to stay with ya. Theys doin it because it’s best for ya.”</p><p>Les sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Davey does that a lot. He takes the attention off us all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a really great guy.”</p><p>“I remember the first time papa hit him.” Jack turned to look at him. “Davey had a real important test for school. I don’t remember what it was for but… he didn’t do good on it because he was up taking care of me because I was sick so he didn’t get good sleep. He didn’t fail but it wasn’t good and when he told papa, he just hit him. He said he was sorry after, but I don’t think he meant it.”</p><p>Jack didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he thought when he first figured out what was happening, but finding out it stemmed from a bad grade was infuriating. A father should care about his son’s health and well-being, not his smarts.</p><p>“Yer gonna keep him safe, right?”</p><p>Jack placed a hand on Les’s head, ruffling his hair. “Course I am; me and all the boys. You twos family and family look out fer each other.”</p><p>The two of them sat, listening to the others, not really paying attention. Just enjoying each other’s company. That day would probably be the last time they saw each other in a long time. No words needed to be said.</p><p>It was a few more minutes before David arrived. Jack noticed as he walked in, while the other guys greeted him. David was running his hand up the back of his head, a habit he had when he got stressed or nervous.</p><p>“Hey. You good?”</p><p>David nodded,  small smile on his face. “He wasn’t there when I got home, so I was able to tell mama and Sarah in detail. They got their bags ready and they’re sitting on the fire escape. Les’s too.”</p><p>A smile also crept to Jack’s lips. “Good. That’s good. We can go get them later tonight when everyone’s sleepin. How about tomorrow? Are they okay with it?”</p><p>“I think so. Mama said while Les and I are out, she’s going to say her and Sarah are going to go to the market. From there, they’ll meet us and we take them to the train station.”</p><p>“That’s— that’s really great Davey. I’m happy fer allya.”</p><p>“Yeah. Just thinking about it is overwhelming a bit. I can’t wait until they’re out of there tomorrow.”</p><p>“You want us gone that bad?” Les spoke up.</p><p>David knelt down and pulled him into a hug. “I would never wish you were far away from here until I had to. It’s for your own good.”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you. I don’t wanna go to Aunt Lin.”</p><p>“I’ll come visit when I can. And she’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Yer just saying that because she doesn’t pinch yer cheeks anymore.”</p><p>Jack sucked in a breath. “I dunno Davey, cheek pinchin kinda sounds like a deal breaker.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes and stood. “We should be getting back. He didn’t give me a time limit but if I’m not back within the regular time—”</p><p>“Go.” Jack said. “We’ll be by to get their things after dark.”</p><p>“Jack, I can’t thank you guys enough.”</p><p>“You don’t gotta. Family, remember? Just— be safe, yeah?”</p><p>“Only if you do the same.”</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>David couldn’t sleep. Physically and emotionally he was exhausted, but he couldn’t get his brain to be quiet. He kept going over the steps in his head, with every possibility of what if this happened and how to deal with it.</p><p>He wanted to get up and pace so that maybe it would help process something and he could get at least a few hours of sleep and attempt to function, but he wasn’t going to risk waking up Sarah or Les. They needed sleep just as much as he did, if not more.</p><p>And not that he didn’t have complete faith in any of the guys, but he was paranoid that no one came to get the bags. In those hours he was awake and staring at his ceiling, he didn’t hear anything outside.</p><p>It was only when the sun started to shine through the curtains that he realized he’d  stayed up the whole night, maybe getting two or three hours in total.</p><p>He heard his mother stir a little while later, beginning to make breakfast, and took that as his signal to get up. He also spared a look out the window; the bags were gone. He felt guilty in doubting the guys would come through, also wondering how any of them could be so quiet.</p><p>“Morning sweetheart.” His mother greeted as he entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Morning mama.”</p><p>“Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Les was tossing all night so it could’ve been better.” He smiled through the lie. “I got a few hours though so it wasn’t too bad.”</p><p>Ester gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you get your brother up?”</p><p>David spent the next ten minutes waking and dressing Les. He looked just as tired as David did.</p><p>The morning seemed to go by both extraordinarily slow and exceedingly fast. He only realized the time when his father said something.</p><p>“Are you going to go? You won’t be able to sell this late.”</p><p>It was then that he rushed himself and his brother out the door, their messenger bags on their sides, each holding some of David’s clothes; a few shirts and pants that Jack said they could drop off at the lodging. Kloppman would be there waiting for them.</p><p>The trek seemed rushed.</p><p>They had gone to the lodging, Kloppman holding both bags for when David came back. He couldn’t thank him enough.</p><p>“Don’t fuss bout it. Sad to say this is a regular thing that happens. It ain’t perfect but lotta the boys say it’s better than what they had.”</p><p>Les had given the older man a hug, thanking him for letting them stay with the others.</p><p>Walking to the distribution center, David felt heavy. He could feel the bruises on his back and chest. His legs felt like led. His head was swimming. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was the sadness and relief of his mother and siblings leaving. He wanted to cry.</p><p>“Davey?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You’ll come visit us, right?”</p><p>“Of course I will. You don’t think I’d just let you leave without at least planning for a visit at some point did you?”</p><p>“No… but, what if papa finds out where we went?”</p><p>Ah.</p><p>“He won’t.” David stated firmly. “Mama destroyed Aunt Lin’s letters after her and Sarah read them. He’ll have no idea where you three went, and if he asks me, I won’t tell him.”</p><p>“What if he gets you…?”</p><p>“Les, you trust Jack right?” He nodded. “Do you think Jack, or any of the guys, would let him put a hand on me again? And if he somehow did, don’t you think they’d do whatever they could to make sure I got back safe?”</p><p>Les wiped his eyes. “I don’t wanna leave you.”</p><p>“I don’t want any of you to go either, but we’re all safer if you do.” David was on the verge of tears himself. “I know this is hard, but it won’t be the last time we see each other. I’ll come visit whenever I can and until those days, I’ll write. I’m sure the guys will too.”</p><p>Les nodded. “Promise?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>The two continued the walk to the distribution center. David had become increasingly nervous with every step, his mind focusing on the what if’s and what to do if anything went wrong. He didn’t know if he would be able to function normally until it was over.</p><p>“Dave.” Race called to him as they stepped through the threshold. “Hey. You doin all good?”</p><p>David snorted and ran a hand up the back of his head. “As good as I’ll ever be, all considering.”</p><p>“Good enough. Jack’s goin over a few things with Spot; getting his guys paired up with us and givin them sellin points from here to the station.”</p><p>Right. He forgot about them mentioning asking Spot for help.</p><p>“We stashed the bags at Medda’s last night and were gonna get them before headin to the station. When’d yer ma say she was leavin?”</p><p>“An hour after we left. The market they go to isn’t far from the apartment though. If it takes any longer than half an hour for them to actually leave then he’ll go out looking for them.”</p><p>Race nodded. “Good thing we got the best boys that know the quickest shortcuts round the city.” He wrapped an arm around David’s shoulder. “Come on, Jack wants to finalize some things.”</p><p>Race brought both of them to where Jack and Spot where sitting, both Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies mixed and talking amongst themselves.</p><p>It had a sort of awe to it.</p><p>First off, the hilarious distinction between them. It wasn’t the first time David had seen the group from Brooklyn, but seeing them amongst the Manhattan boys put it in perspective of how much bigger— bulkier— they were. He had half a mind to laugh because everyone else just seemed so small in comparison.</p><p>But the true awing factor of it was the sheer amount of people there. A good fifty teenage boys were there to make sure his family would be safe that day.</p><p>“Woah, hey Shortstack.” David didn’t even notice Les had run up to Jack and hugged him from behind, hiding his face in Jack’s shirt. “Hey Davey. He doin all good?”</p><p>“It’s— been an emotional morning.” He looked at Spot. “I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>“Save it Mouth.” Spot said. “Helpin ya outta that situation after all ya done fer us is the least we can do.”</p><p>“Told ya he liked him.” Race nudged Jack.</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. “We got everyone ready to go; fastest route to the station picked out. Al and Mush are ready to head to Medda’s to get yer bags whenever. Any last minute things?”</p><p>“Thank you.” David breathed out. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>The plan was flawless. All they needed to do was wait.</p><p>And boy did the time pass like a slug through glue.</p><p>Everyone had set out. They still got papers, half as many as normal. No one was worried about selling. The headline stank so it wasn’t like they would sell many anyways.</p><p>David couldn’t concentrate on anything. Him and Les hadn’t even tried for papers, instead sitting themselves down on a bench. It was interesting to watch Jack and Spot sell together, acting like nothing was wrong. He knew they were probably nervous about the situation, but they were just good at hiding it.</p><p>David let his eyes shut. The sounds of the city calmed him slightly.</p><p>“Davey.” He cracked an eye open. Race was standing in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Ya look dead on yer feet.”</p><p>“Race, I’m not even standing. How can I be dead on my feet if I’m not on my feet?”</p><p>“I just figured it was nicer to say than ya look like shit.” David snorted at that. “Romeo saw yer ma and sister; sent them to Blink and Hotshot.”</p><p>He opened his eyes, lids still halved. “Guess it’s time to go then.”</p><p>Race pulled his offered hand to help him stand. “Time to go.”</p><p>The walk seemed long, Jack and Spot flanking either sides of David, Les walking on Jack’s other side, their hands together. Race had run off shortly after, running to tell Albert and Mush to get the bags from Medda.</p><p>When they were half way there, David started to slow. Whether it was subconscious or not, he didn’t know.</p><p>“Ain’t getting cold feet are ya?” Spot’s hand rested in the middle of David’s back, lightly pushing him forward.</p><p>David shook his head. “I’m tired, Spot.”</p><p>“Can’t blame ya. Ya look like ya ain’t sleep a wink last night.”</p><p>“It’s not just that.” He looked at Jack and Les who were both slightly in front of them. The latter lightly swinging the former’s arm. “I’ve been on my guard constantly, for a whole year. I’m still on my guard now. After the train leaves, I can finally stop. I know it doesn’t make sense but…”</p><p>“I getcha. Not in the same way but I getcha. I know you won’t be able to stop worryin bout them for a while, tellin yerself ya don’t gotta but worryin all the same. It’s the battle inside yerself that’s makin ya tired.”</p><p>“I feel really stupid; waiting this long before actually doing something.”</p><p>“All that matters is yer doin somethin now instead of not at all. It takes a lot to admit ya need help with somethin like this, specially someone like you.”</p><p>David snorted. “Is that supposed to be a complement or are you ridiculing me?”</p><p>“I’m just sayin—” Spot held his hands up, “I don’t wanna overstep my boundaries, but yer a different type of guy. Ya don’t ever think twice bout helpin someone but when it comes to yerself, ya stay quiet til ya can’t no more. And I bet it’s worse fer you because how yer situated; ya came from more than the guys did and it felt unfair to ask.”</p><p>David wanted to laugh. He didn’t think he felt like that but looking back, he didn’t ask the guys for help with a lot of things simply because he was a bit better off.  “Maybe you’re right about that.”</p><p>“I know things.” Spot shrugged. “Let’s just get yer family on that train, then ya can drop dead.”</p><p>The remaining distance to the train station seemed so long but it went by so quickly. In a matter of minutes he saw his mother and sister; a group of rowdy boys surrounding them. He was still in slight awe of the amount of them that were there.</p><p>“Train’s leavin in a few minutes.” Race said, coming up to them. “We got their bags situated and they got their tickets.”</p><p>Jack nodded, turning to David, a hand on his shoulder. “We’s all gonna give you some space. Gonna be right over there.”</p><p>David nodded, not paying attention to where he said. Instead he took Les’s hand and walked to his mother and sister.</p><p>Ester gave him a sad smile, a hand gently going to his cheek. “David.”</p><p>“Did you two get here okay?”</p><p>“Yes, your friends are very good at drawing attention to and away from themselves.” Ester laughed. “They’re very considerate. I’m glad I was able to meet them. They’re good people.”</p><p>“I know.” David smiled, fighting a losing battle with his tears. “They all have really good hearts.”</p><p>“That they do.” Ester wiped away his tears and hugged him. “I can’t begin to thank you, or them for doing this.”</p><p>“We’re family mama. It’s what we do… I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too sweetheart.” She kissed his forehead. “I’ll write you when we get there, and every day after that.”</p><p>A sobbed laugh. “I don’t think the mailman will appreciate that.”</p><p>The train whistle blew.</p><p>David released his mother, going to Sarah and pulling her in for a hug. “You won’t be writing excessively, will you?”</p><p>“I feel like I have to now that you said it.” She laughed through the tears. “Try to stay out of trouble, okay?”</p><p>“Have you seen who I hang around with? It’s like asking an ally cat not to yowl.”</p><p>She laughed. “I know it’s asking a bit much, but I think you can do it.”</p><p>“Thanks for your confidence.” He released her then knelt down to Les. “You have to make sure to cause lots of trouble to make up for everything.”</p><p>Les clung to David like a lifeline, nodding into his shirt.</p><p>David losses the top of his head. “You’re the best youngest brother in the world, you know that?”</p><p>“You’re a younger brother too.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I’m the best.” He ruffled his hair. “I’ll make sure all they guys send you letters, okay?”</p><p>He nodded, letting go of David and clinging to Sarah.</p><p>
  <em>“All aboard!”</em>
</p><p>His mother hugged him once more. “You be good okay? I don’t want to see any headlines about you and your friends getting into trouble.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best mama.”</p><p>David watched his his mother and siblings got onto the train, and a moment later when the train departed. He stood there on the platform until the train was out of sight. He didn’t know how long is actually was.</p><p>“Davey.” Jacks voice was soft, a hand going to his shoulder. “Let’s go back to the lodging huh?”</p><p>David wiped his face and nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. He was feeling a lot of things, sorrow being the main one. Relief coming close behind and joy after that. On top of everything though, was exhaustion. He was tired above everything else; tired from lack of sleep, tired from the constant worry of threat, tired from being scared of standing up for himself in fear of consequence.</p><p>But he was free.</p><p>Free from constant fear, of judgement; free from waking up every other morning with a new ache. He was finally free to have a goodnight sleep, or any sleep in general, which was what he apparently nearly did on the walk back.</p><p>“Woah! Come on Dave. Can’t sleep yet. The beds at the lodging ain’t that comfortable but they’s better than fallin face flat to the ground.”</p><p>He was pretty sure Jack had said that, and who he was currently leaning on for support, but his mind was going through so much information that he couldn’t pinpoint the actual body the noise came from out of the group.</p><p>“Sad it happened but glad it’s over.”</p><p>“He don’t deserve to go through that.”</p><p>“Maybe he can finally get some sleep.”</p><p>“Maybe we’s actually be able to see his actual skin color.”</p><p>“Ey shut the fuck up bout that.”</p><p>The guys certainly weren’t as quiet as they thought they were. David didn’t know if the laugh was just in his head or not.</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>“Yeah Davey?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>David didn’t remember making it back to the lodging. His brain was too muddled to make out any surroundings or noises. He only realized he was at the lodging by the hushed tones of people talking, and the slightly uncomfortable mattress beneath him.</p><p>He sat up on the bunk.There was still light coming in through the windows. He wondered how long he slept for.</p><p>“Hey Dave. Finally up?”</p><p>David rubbed his eyes, turning at the voice to see Albert and Specs on a nearby bunk. “If you call this being up then I guess so.”</p><p>“Don’t blame ya. Jack said ya knocked out a few times on the way back. You can go back to sleep if ya want.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Bit after three.”</p><p>An approximate seven hour of sleep. That was the most he’d gotten at a single in a week.</p><p>“Where’d everyone go?”</p><p>Albert and Specs looked at each other and hesitated.</p><p>“Lotta the guys went back to sellin after…”</p><p>“Mosta Spot’s guys went back to Brooklyn. I think he stayed with a few of them. Jack’s with them; dunno where they actually went though. Said he wouldn’t be long in getting back.”</p><p>David snorted and hopped on the bed. “When’d he leave?”</p><p>“Uh, few hours ago?”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“And where you off to? Figured you’d wanna sleep more.”</p><p>They were up to something, David could tell, but he didn’t have a mind to think or worry about it at the moment. “I’m just going to go take a walk, clear my head a bit. I’ll probably— be back before Jack is.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for a reply and left the room, hurrying through the hall,  down the stairs, and out the door. He was feeling so much at that moment, the main thing overshadowing everything was suffocation though. He was free, but the concept hadn’t set in completely. He felt like he was breaking the rules, and there was a weight on his chest reprimanding him for it.</p><p>Taking in a breath as he walked outside didn’t help too much. His body was telling him to go home, but his mind was saying— or at least trying to say it wasn’t his home anymore. At that moment he was another boy on the streets; no official home anymore, just a place where he could sleep at night and keep his things safe.</p><p>But that’s what a home was, wasn’t it? A place to sleep and keep his things—? A place to stay with loved ones, with family. David loved those boys. He knew they were family.</p><p>He just wished his brain would hurry up and accept it.</p><p>Covenant, huh?</p><p>He walked through the streets, not really caring about if other guys saw him. He figured they’d likely give him space, maybe ask if he was okay. He felt like he was, but he knew that talking to anyone about it would make him break. He’d be ready for it at one point, just not then.</p><p>He did hope he could avoid Jack. He knew there was a conversation there that he wasn’t ready for at that moment.</p><p>He didn’t know the how long he walked; a few minutes, an hour, several hours. It felt like he’d gone around every inch of the city, and then some, but he finally ended up at the place his mind was set on.</p><p>His old apartment building.</p><p>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>“I think that just about does it. We missin anythin?”</p><p>“Just all the boys.”</p><p>“Miss Medda, I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>Medda brushed Jack off. “No need sugar. You just make sure that David is safe. He’s a good boy; such a shame to hear about everything.”</p><p>“I’m glad it’s over, ya know, the big thing.” Race said. “Got a hundred an’ one small things to sort now.”</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing you’re all there for him then, isn’t it?” Medda smirked. “Now I know it’s difficult, but all you go get some rest. I’ll see you back here in a few hours.”</p><p>Jack, Race, and Spot thanked her and left the theater.</p><p>"Ya think it’s a good idea?” Spot asked. “Right after everythin?”</p><p>“I think he needs to see it for it to sink in.” Jack answered. “You gonna stick around Spot?”</p><p>“Nah, gonna head back and check on the boys. We’ll be back before everythin starts. Ya see any of my boys, ya send them back, okay?”</p><p>“Can do.”</p><p>Jack and Spot spit and shook, and Spot headed back to Brooklyn.</p><p>“It’s been a hellva day.” Race said, stretching. “Thank god it’s finally over right?”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “It ain’t over though, don’t think it’ll be over for a while.”</p><p>“Ya know what I mean; the big of it is over. His family’s safe and sound on a train, headin far away from here. It’ll take time for him to adjust, just like with all the other guys.” Race clapped him on the shoulder. “You look like shit too ya know.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.”</p><p>“You been worryin bout all them for so long, ya ain’t had time to worry bout yerself. Come on, maybe ya can catch a few hours sleep before tonight.”</p><p>Jack and Race headed back to the lodging. Race was right, Jack was exhausted. The adrenaline that had kept him going the whole time was finally running out. He was relieved that David’s family was safe, saddened but relieved. He knew there was still a danger of David being there and that was worrisome, but Jack had made a promise to keep him safe, and he intended to keep it.</p><p>They caught up with a few guys while making their way back, who seemed to make excuses on why they weren’t going back to the lodging yet. Jack didn’t mind too much, he’d told them when to be at the theater. As long as they were there he didn’t care what they did in their free time, but when they got there and Elmer literally crashed into the both of them—</p><p>“What the hells wrong with everyone?” Race grabbed Elmer’s shoulder before he could run off. “There a new plague or somethin?”</p><p>“Dave’s gone.”</p><p>“Excuse me, what?”</p><p>“Look, I dunno. Al and Specs said he woke up and left fer a walk, and that was like two hours ago. No ones seen him so we’s all checkin everywhere but… we ain’t find him yet.”</p><p>“He say anythin when he left?”</p><p>“Just that he needed to clear his head.”</p><p>Jack huffed our a laugh. “That guy don’t know when to quit. I have a couple places I could check.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>NEWSIES</strong>
</p><p>David hurt. That’s all he could focus on in that moment. </p><p>The physical pain was overshadowing any emotional at the time. His back hurt, he was sure the whole of his face was swollen, a rib most likely bruised or even broken, and where he bit the inside of his cheek— making have to spit out blood every few minutes.</p><p>He knew he was getting looks, a few people even stopped to ask if he was okay or needed a doctor. He thanked them for their concern but said he was alright.</p><p>The clock had struck the top of the hour some time ago. The guys would most likely be getting the evening paper. David knew he should too, but didn’t think he’d actually be able to make it there. Surely someone would show up near Central Park and help him get back.</p><p>He should’ve slept longer. </p><p>It felt liberating though. He was free, actually free. No more fear of punishment, no more walking on eggshells, no more having to hide injuries, no more shadow looming over him—</p><p>“Davey?”</p><p>Maybe one shadow looming over him. He snorted at the thought as the setting sun was blocked. “Hey Jack.”</p><p>“Christ Davey, what’d ya get yerself into? Are ya alright?”</p><p>Somehow, Jack asking broke him. He didn’t have to lie anymore. David looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. “No.”</p><p>Jack sat next to him on the bench, gently wrapping an arm around him and pulling into a side hug. “That’s alright.”</p><p>They sat there, David trying to stop his tears, Jack telling him it was okay to let it out, and dogging anyone that gave them looks. He kept reassuring David that it was okay to cry, telling him to stop apologizing for it because there was nothing to apologize for.</p><p>“Jack—”</p><p>“Dave, don’t worry about it. Ya ain’t gotta apologize. You’ve been through alotta shit the last few days. You deserve this. I mean fuck, you said it’s been goin on a year? Yer fuckin amazin fer holdin it in. It weren’t healthy, but getting it out now is better than holdin it in.”</p><p>His words only seemed to make him cry harder. </p><p>“Ya ain’t the first to do this, and I know ya won’t be the last. Emotions are normal, cryin is normal. So ya don’t gotta apologize for it. And— know that you don’t gotta hold it in no more. No one will judge ya if ya need to cry, or if yer mad, or happy bout anythin.”</p><p>David nodded. </p><p>They sat there for a little while longer, David’s tears all but done and dry. There was still the soft glow of the sun disappearing on the horizon but it was practically dark. </p><p>“What’d ya say we get back to the lodging huh? The boys seemed real spooked ya just up and outta there earlier. Can ya walk?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’m okay.”</p><p>Jack hopped off the bench first, David slowly following after. “I think one of my ribs is cracked.”</p><p>“We’ll take it slow. Kloppman will forgive us if we break curfew because of that.”</p><p>It was one of the things David loved about Jack; he didn’t push for information. Well, he did but he knew when he shouldn’t and when he pushed too far.  “I had to see him.” David ran a hand through his hair. “I— I needed a final confirmation that I was done, and— you can see how well it turned out.”</p><p>
  <em>David steeled himself as he looked at the building in front of him. He needed the confrontation. He needed to show that he was done with everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He entered the building, ascending the stairs one step at a time, taking in one final big breath before he entered his apartment. The door opened and closed with a soft click.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air was different, nearly suffocating. His mother’s soft perfume still lingered in the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then his father was there. Standing in the opening of the bedroom and kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you seen your mother, and sister? They’ve been gone for hours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David stayed silent, watching the eerily calm expression on his father’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I asked you a question.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That doesn’t mean I have to answer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mayer’s eyes widened for a second before setting in a glare. “What did you just say to me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You heard what I said.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took two steps forward, swiftly backhanding David, making him bite the inside of his cheek. “You suddenly have a backbone. What would your mother and siblings think about that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How dare he threaten them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are they?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re gone, and you’re never going to see them again.” David locked eyes with him. “You can’t use them anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are they?” Mayer was fuming. When David didn’t answer, he took him by the shoulders and threw him against the table. “You will tell me where they are!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David held his side. “They’re gone! They’re safe and away from you! That’s all you’re going to get!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will tell me!” Mayer went to grab at David again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>David stumbled back slightly before balling his fist and punching his father. “You won’t be able to touch them anymore, and you won’t be able to touch me anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mayer held the side of his face, anger and slight shock plastered on it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you even think about trying to get near me again— Mom, Sarah, and Les are gone. I’m leaving. You have no one left to torment.” David gasped. He was a bit in shock himself. “You will never put your hands on me again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“David—!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David didn’t wait to hear anything he had to say, instead going out the door, leaving the old apartment for the last time, and heading to Central Park. </em>
</p><p>“So, yeah. I want to say that was the end but…”</p><p>“Fuckin Christ Dave.” Jack tightened his hold. “Ya coulda asked some of the guys to go with ya.”</p><p>“I know but— I needed to do it myself.”</p><p>“What if it turned bad? I’m the only one outta everyone that knows where yer apartment is. I’d only just be getting to ya.”</p><p>“Jack, it’s over, okay? Can we just forget about it?”</p><p>“All I’m sayin is ya got a fuckton of guys to help ya. Ya ain’t gotta do things by yerself no more.”</p><p>“I don’t want you guys to carry my burden.”</p><p>“We’s strong.” Jack shrugged, and David snorted out a laugh. “Okay, look, I’ll forget about it, but only if ya promise that you’ll ask one of us for help next time ya need it.”</p><p>A smile slipped onto David’s face. “I think that’s a good compromise.”</p><p>“Bet yer ass it is.”</p><p>The two of them continued to the lodging, stopping every so often so David could catch his breath and Jack could adjust his hold. When they arrived, the guys were a mix of relief and anger.</p><p>“Jeez Dave, scared the shit outta us.”</p><p>“It ain’t cool just runnin off like that!”</p><p>“Couldn’t find ya anywhere.”</p><p>“Ya look like shit, ya alright?”</p><p>“Come on, before Race goes all mama hen on ya.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before Race had actually come back, more or less yelling at everyone about how badly they were treating David’s injuries, and David himself for running off alone. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, allya are just gonna make it worse. Get outta here so I can deal with this idiot. And you, the hell you thinkin goin off by yerself in yer condition? Ya probably fucked yer ankle more than it already was.”</p><p>“Told me he fucked his ribs too…” Jack mumbled, slightly amused. </p><p>“Oh and were you gonna tell me? Fuckin hell I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one.”</p><p>“You labeled me as smart. Smart does not equal responsible.” David snorted. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, shut up. Tell me if it feels too tight.”</p><p>It took a little bit of time but Race wrapped David’s injuries, old and new. It was completely dark when he was done, and it had gotten awfully quiet. </p><p>“Is everyone asleep? It’s kinda quiet.”</p><p>Jack smiled at him. “I know yer tired, but we kinda planned somethin, over at Medda’s.”</p><p>Jack led a group of a dozen or so loud boys through the streets to the theater. David was trying to get them to be quiet as they went, but it just seemed to make them louder. Arriving at the theater, there were boys everywhere; Manhattan and Brooklyn. Music was playing, there was food and drinks, and David didn’t quite know what was happening.</p><p>“Jack Kelly, you get over here this instant.” Medda called as she spotted them.</p><p>All the other boys scattered. Jack pulled David along with him. “Hi Miss Medda. Can’t thank ya enough for this.”</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it.” She looked at David. “I know this is a lot for you to take in, but if you need anything, you let me know. I may not have kids of my own, nearly all these boys are mine so I’ve learned a thing or two.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. Thank you so much.” David gave her a polite smile before she excused herself. “Jack, what’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s a party!”</p><p>“I can see that. What’s it for?”</p><p>“It’s— fer you. For… we’s all wanted to cheer ya up; show ya that ya still got family here ya can count on, even if we ain’t blood or nothin.”</p><p>David blinked at him then turned to the room.</p><p>Albert and Specs were hanging off the balcony, Mush looked like he was in a heated conversation with some Brooklyn boys, Finch, Blink, and Skittery were on the stage doing who knew what, Spot was taking all of one kind of food, Race and Henry were definitely rigging something in the rafters. </p><p>Everyone was having— fun. It was something David had forgotten about in the past year. </p><p>“It’s okay, isn’t it? We were kinda worried it be over stimulatin with everythin that’s happened, and none of the boys would hold it against ya if ya wanted to be alone or sit at the lodging instead.”</p><p>“No! No, it’s— great.” David choked back a laugh. “Thank you, for everything.”</p><p>“It’s nothin Davey.”</p><p>“No Jack, I mean everything; everything with my family in the last few days, looking out for Les when I was sick, teaching us how to be newsies… I can never repay you.”</p><p>Jack pulled David into a hug. “I told ya, you don’t owe no one nothin. We’s family, and family look out fer each other.”</p><p>David merely nodded. </p><p>“Hey Jack, Dave, get over here and settle somethin for me!” Mush called to the both of them. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, keep yer pants on!” Jack called back. “Way to ruin the moment huh? Let’s go see what trouble he got himself into.”</p><p>David let Jack pull him in a side hug to the other boys. </p><p>A family like that—</p><p>Blood of the covenant didn’t seem too bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it!</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Any feedback would be appreciated.</p><p>Comments and kudos are always welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>